The Lawrence County Health Care Project, an effort to expand and broaden the availability of health care to a rural population, has developed and implemented promising methodology to evaluate the impact of the Project on the health of the target population. This request is made to permit: (1) data collection one year beyond the termination of current funding; (2) strengthening the analysis of data already collected and (3) utilizing the experience gained over the past three years in health measurement to expand the evaluation to include several health indexes thought to have promise. This crossectional and longitudinal study of health measurement instruments and evaluation methodology will, in addition to providing health status data related to a specific delivery system, permit validation studies on, and comparison of, the indicies proposed for health status measurement.